Moment
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Final Wars, One Shot Story, Mothra knew the intentions of the Xillians, yet she was waiting for the right moment to join the fight. Very short story.


_Title: _Moment

_Rating:_ K+

_Category:_ Godzilla

_Disclaimer:_ Do not own any of the characters.

_Author's Note:_ This is a Final Wars one shot story. I'm going to describe Mothra's perspective of the events of Final Wars, and why she took so long to show up and help.

* * *

She knew what was approaching Earth, what devastation would be unleashed onto humanity. Mothra was aware of the intentions of the Xillian invasion, the Xillians would send Earth's and their own monsters to destroy civilization, then they would enslave the humans and harvest them for the mitochondria.

Already, the Xillians have captured and taken control of the monsters throughout the world. There were the prehistoric beasts such as Rodan and Anguiris. Large mutants such as Ebirah, Kamacuras, Hedorah, Kumonga and that lizard creature. Then there was King Caesar, an ancient guardian like Mothra, also captured to become a pawn in the Xillians' game. As for the Xillian monsters, the mummified form of Gigan had been discovered by the humans and the mysterious Monster X would soon arrive.

Only three monsters had been spared the capture and manipulation of the Xillians. First, there was Mothra herself, Protector of the Earth, who represented all that was pure and good. She was able to avoid the Xillians. Second, the small and awkward Minilla, either his small size allowed him to hide in the area of Mt. Fuji, or he was not worth the time of the Xillians. The last was Godzilla, Earth's most destructive monster, who was sleeping in his icy prison at the South Pole.

The Xillians had set their plans into motion, Mothra watched from her sanctuary on Infant Island as the kaiju under Xillian control destroyed cities and terrorized humanity. Her two priestesses had already informed the headstrong human mutant Ozaki of Gigan's evil and gave the mutant the amulet to protect him from Xillian influence.

Mothra knew that Earth would become a farm for the Xillians if no course of action was taken. However, she had to wait for her moment to fight, it was up to what remained the Global Defense Force to find the solutions to fight the monsters and the Xillians.

The captain of the _Gotengo_ had a plan, to awaken Godzilla and unleash his destructive rage on the monsters while the Defense Force would deal with the Xillians. Mothra had what humans would say "crossed swords" with Godzilla before. She understood his terrible strength and uncontrollable anger. Godzilla did cause destruction and chaos for humanity in the past, yet Mothra was aware that Godzilla's heart was not completely consumed with darkness. If he could set aside his anger and put his powers to a greater purpose, then Godzilla would be humanity's chance against the Xillians and other threats to Earth.

Patiently, Mothra watched and waited for Godzilla to be awakened. Once he was awake, Godzilla fought every monster the Xillians had under control. Even if he was angry at the humans for trapping him, he placed all his rage and energy into defeating the opponents the Xillians had sent against him. Mothra stayed out of the action, not wishing to interfere so soon.

As Godzilla progressed with his combat, Minilla, a little boy and an old man followed him. Why the odd group was following Godzilla, not even Mothra could guess.

The remaining humans were fighting the Xillians aboard the ship. Monster X was going to arrive at any time. Once the evil being arrived, it would prove to be a more powerful foe for Godzilla to fight.

It was time, Mothra had waited long enough. Her moment to fight had come. Flapping her large, colorful wings, she left Infant Island to join the battle. Humanity needed her help, Godzilla needed her help.

_Fin._

* * *

_End Note:_ I know, it's short, but I thought I should try the one shot until I can get some new ideas for _Beasts and Shadows_. I'm not sure yet how to carry on the next chapter, still trying to think it over.


End file.
